Brightest Star
by MissSparrow101
Summary: 'Like I said, I came here to offer you a proposal.' He took another step into my direction, his eyes watching me with great interest. 'Who are you' I then dared to ask. In all the confusion he brought, I hadn't even noticed he hadn't told me who he was. He grinned, showing me all his teeth, his eyes focused on my face. 'My name is Jareth, Jareth King.'
1. Chapter 1

_Somehow this story has dissapeared... I don't know why..._

 _My heart has been broken by the news that the world has lost our brightest star. David I will miss you every time I listen to your music or watch your movies. You were my secret crush as long as I can remember. I felt the need to write about Jareth, as the movie Labyrinth has been the first thing that brought me to David Bowie. What a wonderful man and what a wonderful actor. You will be greatly missed._

 _This story does not take place in the underground, but in the normal world. Jareth is a very wealthy and powerful man that crosses paths with Sarah. Will he save her? Will she let him?_

 **Prologue**

Since my father had begun his gambles I had been afraid of the consequences. It began with Friday nights alone. Were we would have been watching movies together in the past, he now left me home alone. He then started going out entire weekends. I only saw him during the week, when I came home from school. I wondered why he liked gambling so much. We used to go fish every other weekend, or camping somewhere near the lake. But not anymore. After my 18th birthday I rarely saw my dad anymore. Sometimes I heard him have yelling phone conversations, where after he cried in his room. I had once asked him why he did it, why he left me alone so much. The answer was simple. I didn't understand anything anyway and I should start having a life of my own. If he only could have known, how different my life would, because of him and his gambling.

 **Chapter one.**

My last year in high school was passing me by. Of course I was studying, but I wasn't hanging out with my friends like normal teenagers would. Every day I rushed home, scared to find my dad gone, dead or kidnapped. His gambling had gotten so worse and his debts so high, even I understood he was in real danger. And the worst part was that I could do none about it.

'Only by winning the lottery,' I mumbled to myself, entering our house. I saw the house was empty, almost to neat for my father's taste. Would he have cleaned? I dropped my bag and walked into the kitchen, filling a glass with water.

Maybe he would come around and get help for his addiction. He couldn't go one forever gambling, could he?

'Good afternoon,' I suddenly heard a rich voice say. I knew for sure it wasn't my father's. I took a few steps into the living room and saw a man sitting on our couch. I was shocked to say the least.

The man had blonde hair, a sharp face with pronounced cheekbones. He was handsome for sure. He was lean build, almost skinny, although his arms showed muscle. No the thing that had all my attention wasn't his handsomeness. It were his eyes. One green, one blue. How strange, how beautiful.

'You are Sarah, if I am right?' he asked. His voice sounded so full, so manly. He stood and then made me take a step back by seeing how tall he was.

'Who are you, why are you in our house?' I asked, my voice shaking so much I saw him grin about it.

'No need to fret darling. I came to offer you a proposal.' He stopped advancing on me and simply watched me with his mismatched eyes. I was intimidated beyond belief. Who was this man?

'A proposal?' I asked. His grin expanded even further. He nodded.

'You are the daughter of Robert Williams, is that correct?' he asked. I swallowed before I nodded. He now smiled.

'Well, good to see that the man has done one thing right in his life.' I waited for his explanation. But it never came.

'What are you talking about,' I asked. He watched me even more intently before he grinned. I noticed how his teeth weren't completely straight, but only more manly.

'You darling, I am talking about you.' I took a step back, wondering if I could run away if I needed to. Would he follow me if I did?

'You are aware of your fathers 'occupations'?' he asked. I swallowed. So he was here because of the debts. He came to collect money that wasn't even here.

'I have nothing to do with his gambling habits. I have no money to offer. I am simply waiting for the day he stops or I can live on my own,' I quickly defended myself. His grin disappeared, his sharp face looking even sharper when his eyes found mine once more.

'Your father has a very large debt with me. One he can never repay.' I swallowed. Would this man hurt me?

'I'm sorry for that, but I have nothing to do with it.' His grin returned.

'Oh but you do. Your father had offered me something I am interested in,' he said. The way he spoke, the choice of his words where enthralling. It was both beautiful and scary at the same time.

'What did he offer you?' I asked. His face grew serious once more.

'You'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

My throat went dry at his words. Me? How could my father even offer me? I was a living being.

'I don't understand,' I said, my eyes already watering. Maybe this man was teasing me. Maybe my father had never even said anything like it.

'Like I said, I came here to offer you a proposal.' He took another step into my direction, his eyes watching me with great interest.

'Who are you?' I then dared to ask. In all the confusion he brought, I hadn't even noticed he hadn't told me who he was.

He grinned, showing me all his teeth, his eyes focused on my face.

'My name is Jareth, Jareth King.' I shuddered. His name didn't ring any bells, just like his face was totally unbeknownst to me.

'Jareth King?' I softly repeated. He smiled.

'My name sounds so much better from your lips,' he teased. I wrapped my arms around myself, watching him cock his head to the side.

'Your father has been out a lot lately, hasn't he?' Jareth asked. His voice scolding. I shuddered.

'He should have been home, watching over you, taking care of you. But no, he went out gambling and stealing.' I watched how he took another step into my direction, now only two meters between us.

'Tell me, are you happy Sarah?' I was blown away by his question. Why did he care if I was happy or not.

'I- I-' I hammered, not knowing how to answer him. He grinned once more.

'Yes, you are what?' he asked. I swallowed. I quickly wiped away a tear that fell from my eye. His features softened immediately.

'I am sorry. It is not my intention to scare you darling. But I did came here for a reason.' I nervously bit my lip awaiting his words.

'Your father is not able to repay me in money, like we both know. But he then offered me something I couldn't resist. Something I both want to possess, and something I can't believe he is offering me. Something that makes me so angry I needed to calm down before I even let the idea of meeting you roll into my mind. But here I am, meeting you Sarah.'

'He told you, you could have me?' I asked. My voice broke at the end of my sentence. Jareth noticed too. His watch me with compassion in his mismatched eyes, like he pitied me. But I had to remember he came here to offer me a deal.

'You said you had an proposal for me?' I asked, fighting the tears.

'I did. Of course your father cannot offer me his daughter to take and settle the score. It is illegal even. But, I do ask a compensation for his debts. When he offered me you, I knew he could never been good to you, otherwise no father would ever think about doing something like that.'

He let those words sink into me before, he continued.

'I want you to come with me. To live with me. Love me, fear me do as I say and I will be your slave. Then your father will be debt free, but you will never see him again.'

I didn't understood his words at all. Was this a prank or something?

'You- you must be joking.' I said, watching his face become very serious once more. He straightened his black jacket.

'I'm very serious Sarah.'

'But- I can't just give myself to someone I don't know. I have to finish school. I haven't even figured out what I want to do with my life,' I protested. I knew it was the only chance my father would ever get at being debt free. And that I had no choice. I would do it for him, but that didn't meant I liked it.

'You would be my wife, we would figure everything out together.' Those words froze me to the bone. His wife? He wanted to marry me?

'Why?' I asked him softly. His eyes found mine.

'Why what Sarah?'

"Why do you want me instead of money. Why would you want to marry a 18 year old,' I asked, now panicking. His grin returned.

'That is of my concern. I only want to know what you think, what you want.'

'You give me no choice, it's not fair,' I said. He watched me, his features so calm.

'There always is a choice. And it will you yours to make Sarah. Think on my words, I will return tomorrow evening to get your answer. Your father will remain with me until I know what you want.' He gave me one long last look, before he turned and headed for the door.

'Wait!' I loudly said, stopping him in his tracks. He turned and watched me with a smile.

'You won't hurt him. Will you?' I asked. I was truly afraid he would harm my father. Jareth grinned.

'Not until we meet again darling. Think it over. Sleep. Tomorrow we meet again.' He turned and walked to the door. I had to lean on the bookcase to stop myself from sinking to the floor.

'Oh and Sarah?'

He watched me from the door opening.

'If you choose accept my offer, I expect all cooperation off course. I want a willing wife, a loving wife.'

And with those words he left me alone. I eventually sank to the floor, hugging my knees with my arms and crying softly. What had my father done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

I was used to spending my nights alone, but still, this night was so very different than the ones before. My mind was running wild with questions about this Jareth King that offered me such a strange thing. Marriage. How could I even marry someone at my age. And how could he even consider marrying a silly 18 year old that he had never met before?

I had noticed how he had grown silent and a little stiff when he mentioned my father. Was he angry with him for treating me like he had? Why would he, the man hardly knew me or my family.

It took a lot of effort to shower and get myself in bed that night. I didn't recall falling asleep and I saw every hour go by on my alarm clock. I knew I would never let anyone hurt my father, how angry I was with him was something between us, and no one else. But it would mean I would give myself away. Forever. And that seemed like a very long time to me.

Eventually it became morning and I only then remembered it was Saturday. No school. A day off. But then flashbacks of the night before entered my mind. Jareth, his proposal. My father…

I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair in the bathroom before I walked through the empty house. Would it be the last time I was here? Would he make me leave my things behind when he came today? I shuddered and sat down before the couch on the ground. Waiting and wondering. Praying for a better life, praying for help from above.

It was starting to get dark outside and I wondered if I had dreamed the whole ordeal. It wasn't strange for my father to leave me for a few days. Maybe this Jareth was playing me, maybe my father would get home tonight or tomorrow, like it never even happened. I swallowed knowing that could not be true. But still… it would have made things so much easier for me.

I sat on the couch, watching TV without even really seeing the screen, when the doorbell rang. I stilled and watched around me. The room was dark, I had not bothered turning the lights on. I slowly made my way over towards the door, almost too nervous to watch through the little spy glass.

It was him. I saw his sharp face and mismatched eyes watch right into the little whole I was looking through.

'Sarah darling, I know you are home,' came his voice when I still hadn't opened the door. I swallowed deeply, took a deep breath and unlocked the door. I very slowly opened the door, watching him with big eyes. He seemed even more intimidating then last night. He stood tall before me, his eyes staring right into my soul.'

'Good evening Sarah, are you well?' he asked me, watching past me into the living room. I saw he noticed I had not turned any lights on too.

'Yes- Yes I am,' I hammered, stepping aside so he could enter. He didn't though. He gestured I should walk inside and instead of me, he closed the door. I slowly walked inside and walked around the couch, although I didn't sit down. He made me nervous, too nervous to sit at all.

'You seem nervous, afraid,' he stated. He watched me for a few seconds before he walked over towards the chair next to the couch and sat himself down.

I only nodded. It would not help to deny, my shivering form made it to obvious how nervous I was.

'Why?' he asked. He seemed a little different from last night. His many grins had disappeared, instead he was serious now, like he really wanted this deal to be sealed. Like it meant something to him.

'I- I don't know. I don't know you and- and I don't know if you are being true…' I didn't knew what else to say. I knew my father was in deep debts and I was not able to help him. Well, not until now then.

'Before you give me your answer, I want to clarify some things.' I watched him sat himself straight before he locked eyes with me.

'There would be a few rules for us Sarah. I told you I want your cooperation, your willingness. But that's not all. I want your love, your compassion. I want to see you really try to be my loving wife if you answer with yes tonight. Do you understand?' I had to let his words sink in before I nodded. He nodded too.

'And in return, I will do the same for you. I will love you, support you and take care of you. I will protect you and do my very best to make you happy. Anything you desire will be yours. Anything and everything Sarah.'

I understood he offered me everything he had. It sounded like it would be too much. Too much for a girl like me who never had anything in her life, unless she worked very hard for it.

'I don't understand,' I finally said. He had patiently waited for me to speak, giving me time to let his words sink in. He licked his lips and stared at me.

'What part you don't understand Sarah?' he asked. I swallowed. It was weird to talk about this like it was something that could be arranged easily. But he made it seem so easy.

'Why would you do it- I mean- Why would you offer me so much, for only me in return.' It truly seemed he was offering me millions, while he would only have a silly girl in return. It wasn't a fair deal. Not for him.

He had found his grin back, even broader then last night.

'To me, it is more then I deserve, more then I will ever get from anyone else Sarah. I want you, and I am very sure about it. What is your answer?' His mismatched eyes stared into mine, making me shiver even more.

How could this man want me? Why? I slowly sat down on the couch, never breaking eye contact. I licked my suddenly dry lips and took a deep breath.

'Sarah?' he asked me, his voice so smooth, so rich. Was he even human?

He cocked his head to the side and placed his hands on the arm rests of the chair. His eyes seemed always looking right through me, like he wanted to know everything there was to know about me. Almost to intently for me to not get up and flee right this instant.

'I have one condition before I give myself to you,' I said very softly. He seemed surprised, but motioned for me to go on. I licked my lips once more before I dared to speak.

'I want to see my father one last time.' Jareth let my words sink in. He broke the eye contact and stared at the wall before his eyes found mine once more. He grinned faintly before he spoke.

' I accept, my darling Sarah.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

I felt myself grow light in the head when he said those words. He accepted. I was his now. I swallowed and watched how he stood and made his way over towards where I was sitting on the couch. He kneeled before me, taking my hand in his.

'I will do everything in my power to make you happy Sarah. That is my promise to you.' His mismatched eyes stared into mine, trying to see right into my soul.

'Can I- will you let me pack some things, or-' I had no clue how to finish that line. He would want me to take some clothes with me, right? Would he want me to stay here for a few more days?

He smiled at me and my nervous words and stood himself straight, releasing my hand.

'I won't leave you here on your own any longer, I will take you with me tonight. Take what you really need, the rest will follow tomorrow.' He gave me a little nod before he started walking around the room, watching photos that stood on shelves. I made myself get up and walk towards my room upstairs.

I still found it very hard to believe he was really here, taking me away. It was so strange, too good to be true. I found my bag under my bed and took some underwear along with some clothing and a little make up.

Besides it was too good to be true, it was so terrifying. A grown man wanted me to become his wife, someone I only knew for a day or two. He had to be rich or something if my father had that much debts with him. Who was this Jareth King?

The house was completely silent, so I almost knew for sure he had not followed me upstairs. I started my laptop and anxiously went to Google and searched for anyone named Jareth King. My mouth dropped open when I saw his picture show up. His beautiful sharp features watched me from many pictures on the screen, some serious, some grinning. But in all pictures it was him.

"2015- Jareth King has bought every company in town, turning them into successful enterprises. His current capital is estimated 2 billion dollars."

I had to keep myself from falling from my chair and quickly closed my laptop, trying to wrap myself around the fact that the man in my house, the man who wanted to marry me, was a billionaire. A successful business man who owned the complete town.

I forced myself to finish packing my bag, placing my laptop on top of my clothes. I knew I had to face him eventually. The only thing that made me walk outside my room, was the idea he had no clue that I now knew who he was. For all he knew I was the stupid 18 year old, unknowing of everything.

I found him sitting in the kitchen, waiting for me to join him. I was surprised he had stayed downstairs, like he gave me the time I needed to pack and say goodbye to my belongings and memories.

'Do you have everything you need love?' He asked with a deep voice. I shuddered and nodded, placing my bag on the ground beside me. He watched it for a second before he stood and took my bag, extending his free hand for me to take.

'Then come.' He helped me into my coat, his eyes watching me a bit to penetrating for my tastes. I didn't had any experience when it came to boys, let alone grown men, so the way he sometimes eyed me made me quite nervous. He seemed to notice it, although he hadn't mentioned it to me.

He carried my bag outside, waiting for me to close the front door. I knew I wasn't coming back, but maybe my father did, so I locked the door before I turned and saw the car on the driveway.

'Is that your car?' I asked, dumbfounded. It was a very large, very black, Hummer. I hadn't much knowledge with cars, but I knew this was something very expensive.

'Don't you like it?' he asked, pretending to be hurt. I stared at him.

'No- I didn't mean I didn't liked it! It's just- I have never seen such a car before. It's beautiful.' His grin turned into a smile, before he again extended my hand and let me to the car.

'I will show you a lot of things that you haven't seen before, my precious. But for now, we will journey home.'

The car was as beautiful from the inside, as it was out. The complete interior was made out of leather, all black. It was large and even though there was enough room for almost 10 people, he helped me into the passenger seat and placed himself next to me, starting the immense car.

'Is it- is your home far from here?' I asked nervously, trying to keep the conversation going. He watched me from the side and grinned.

'We have a lot of homes, my love. But for tonight we will go to our main house. I want you to settle in before we take things to a higher level.' I had no clue what he was talking about. Higher levels? And he hadn't answered my question. He grinned watching my face.

'It will be a half an hour drive precious.'

It was the last sentence spoken between us for a while. I stared outside, watching our surroundings in the darkness. It made everything a little scarier, but also more improbable. What were the chances some rich business man wanted to help a young girl settle her father's debts? He drove us almost outside town, driving between beautiful, big houses.

'We are home love,' Jareth then said, parking the car and pointing to a very large house before us. In the darkness it was hard to tell how big it completely was in the dark, but it seemed as immense as the car had been to me.

'Let's get you inside shall we, you must be tired.' He helped me get out of the car and again carried my bag, walking towards the front door of the house. I half expected a servant to opened the door, seeing how big it was and thinking about how rich he was, but he opened the door himself, letting me go in first.

'I will guide you around tomorrow if you like, for now we will retire. Have you eaten tonight Sarah?' he asked me, placing my bag in the hallway, watching me take in the beautiful hall. I slowly met his gaze. I hadn't eaten all day because of my nerves. Would he get mad at me for it?

'I- I haven't eaten yet, but I can wait till morning. I'm not very hungry,' I softly replied. I saw he didn't liked it, but decided to not get mad at me for it.

'Nonsense, follow me precious.' He clapped his hands and all the lights in the rooms linked to the hall turned on. He walked towards the first room we passed, what was a very big kitchen. It wasn't modern like I would have expected, it was made out of wood, very beautiful.

'What beautiful,' I said, my voice filled with awe. I didn't noticed his smile. He walked around and motioned for me to sit down at the table. He took a plate and silverware, placing it before me on the table.

'I had this house built, from drawings I made myself. So it's exactly like I wanted it to be. It's the reason I spend most time here, instead of the others houses I own.' He watched me for a second before he walked over towards the refrigerator and took some sort of salad out.

He took some bread, cut some slices and then placed everything before me on the table.

'Enjoy,' he said, taking place on the opposite side of the table, watching how I slowly took some salad. It tasted define.

'What do you do?' asked him after my first bite. He cocked his head to the side, his expression filled with question.

'I mean, what do you do that you can afford such a house. I mean, houses,' I corrected myself, understanding I hadn't been very clear with my question.

'I own a lot of companies. I make them successful and sell them again. Very lucrative I can tell you,' he answered. I slowly nodded, still not completely understanding how he did it.

'So now that I am here…'I continued. I didn't wanted to anger him in any way, but I hated not knowing what he would do with me. I watched his mouth turn into a grin, his eyes slowly raking my face, before they stilled watching into my eyes.

'So impatient, are we? For now I want you to eat, then sleep. Tomorrow we will discuss some more details of our, relationship,' he spoke. I noticed how dominating he could sound like, when he wanted to.

I was a little confident he didn't want to hurt me, but he still frightened me with his grins and his deep voice. And then those eyes…

'Are you finished?' He asked me when I ate the last bite of my salad. I nodded and stood, following his movements.

'For tonight, you will stay in the guestroom. That is not a permanent solution, but it will do for tonight. Come darling.' He took my hand and let me up the stairs, stopping before a white door.

'This is my room, and here-' he walked towards the white door next to it-'here's the guestroom.' He opened the door and stepped aside so I could enter. Like everything that was his, it was very beautiful. It was furnished with a wooden closet, and desk. The bed was made from wood, white linen sheets on top of it. There was a very large window, sided by white curtains. It almost looked like a ballroom, it had the right seize.

'I hope you feel at home Sarah, for I want you to feel nothing less. If you need anything, simply knock on my door,' he said. I turned around, and saw him leaning on the doorpost.

'Thank you- for everything, I mean,' I said. He smiled, not grinned. He nodded, winked and then turned and left, closing the door behind him.

 **Tell me, is there any situation you would like to see between Jareth and Sarah?**

 **I just watched the making of Labyrinth and again saw what a gentlemen David was. So nice to Jennifer and so kind. He was such a talent. (I simply adore the ballroom scene, especially David's smile when he and Jennifer practiced and they both miss stepped)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

 **If you haven't already watched "Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence" You definitely should! David is such a rebel in that movie. Such a strong actor, such a beautiful man… *sigh** **still thinking all day about how he's gone and I will never see him perform live…* Will the sad feelings ever leave?**

Never in my life had I been at hotels or houses as luxurious as this house. This room alone was wonderful, almost too beautiful to be true. I slowly walked around the room, ending up by the window, watching outside. It was very dark, but I saw the house was placed near a lake and a forest, completing the fairytale.

I wondered what my father would say if he saw me here, in this house. Would he be mad at me for giving myself away? Or was he proud that I had helped him? I sighed. Jareth had agreed to let me see him a last time. And even though that was what I really wanted, it also scared me a bit. What if my father would be angry with me, could I live with knowing he hated me? Or the idea he didn't even cared at all I have given my entire life away, just for him?

I let my eyes dart through the room, landing on the big bed. It seemed so soft, so warm. I walked over and let my hands feel the fabric, indeed super soft. I slowly sat down and let the whole situation sink in. I was in a house, with a man I barely knew. A man I was supposed to marry. A man that was very wealthy and could buy everything he wanted. He probably could date anyone woman he wanted, but he choose a 18 year old girl. It didn't made sense. I slowly lad back on the bed, staring at the sealing.

What if he had other plans with me? Maybe he was playing nice and all, until we were wed… Maybe he would harm me, or… I shook my head. I couldn't let myself think like that. I would go insane worrying. I had to be strong and face this situation. For myself. For my father.

I eventually unpacked a bi of my bag and dressed for the night before I slid beneath the covers of the enormous bed. It only took me a few minutes to fall asleep, dreaming about big cars, large houses and a very handsome man asking me if I wanted to marry him….

The next morning I was disorientated. I was afraid upon opening my eyes, not sure where I was and how I'd gotten here.

I still was in the big bed, warm under the thick covers. The room was even brighter now it was day, sunlight shining through the closed curtains. I stretched my arms above my head, before I climbed from underneath the covers and walked towards the window, pulling the curtains aside. I could now clearly see the lake and green surroundings of this enormous house.

'Beautiful,' I softly said, taking a few minutes to just stare outside. I then noticed that beside the hummer Jareth had picked me up in last night, stood another car, a silver Audi. I saw no people outside and there were no sounds in the house. I wondered owned the car and what they were doing here.

It took me less than 20 minutes to dress myself, fix my hair and a put on a little mascara. It took me longer to find the guts to open the door and walk through the halls and find Jareth.

'Just go,' I told myself, standing before the door. I sighed. What would today bring for me? Would Jareth still be the gentlemen I met last night, or had he decided I was not so special after all. Would I see my father today?

The questions made me doubt leaving the room even more. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts, almost yelping in surprise.

'Good morning Sarah, may I enter?' I heard his voice ask from the other side of the door. I took a few steps back before I answered.

'Yes.' The door slowly opened and showed a very neatly dressed Jareth. He was wearing a grey tuxedo jacket, with black pants underneath. His blonde hair seemed even brighter, his eyes even more intense as they gazed upon me.

'I hope you slept well?' he asked, his lips forming a smile. I nodded.

'Yes, yes thank you.' He nodded too, his gaze never leaving my face.

'I want you to feel at home here, like I said last night. The proper way to make this your home would be by giving you a tour, wouldn't you say? But first some breakfast.'

After he had extended his hand to hold mine, he guided me to the kitchen, where some warm waffles and fruit awaited us.

'Your home is truly beautiful,' I softly told him when we both sat down at the table, enjoying our breakfast. He smiled at me.

'Our home, Sarah. Our home.' Those words made me blush a little and I quickly watched my food before me, not being able to see his eyes watch me for the moment.

'Ready for the tour?' he asked, when I had finished my breakfast. I shyly nodded and followed him into the hall, where he walked into the room on the opposite side of the kitchen, a very large living room.

'This is our living room, a study is behind there,' he motioned towards 2 dark wooden doors that were closed. He gave me some time to walk around and watch the furniture and paintings on the walls. He then showed me the rest of the big house. There was a little bathroom downstairs, and two more on the first floor. The house had 4 bedrooms, Jareth's bedroom and the guestroom I was sleeping in, included.

'I could never have dreamt of living in a house like this,' I said, my eyes darting all over the paintings, carpets and sculptures. I never noticed how close he had walked upon me, suddenly trapping me between his body and the wall behind me.

'I can make your dreams come true Sarah, I'm determined to do so.' I felt his breath on my face and feared for a moment he was going to kiss me. He brought his lips very close to my ear, whispering only for me to hear:

'And you're the only one I will do it for.' He then slowly pulled back, watching me shiver.

'Follow me,' he then asked. I nodded and followed him downstairs, into the study he had mentioned before.

'I completely trust you, never doubt that my darling. But I did let a notary write our agreement down. On behalf of you, and your father.' He walked around the desk, taking a paper from its drawer. I wondered if his notary drove the grey Audi I saw outside this morning. Had he been in such a hurry to make everything official?

'What does it say?' I asked. Jareth pointed for me to take a seat, he himself standing next to the chair. I did as he asked, taking place beside him as my eyes raked the paper. It seemed very formal, but the content was very clear.

 _Agreement of Jareth King and Sarah Williams._

 _Sarah Williams will take residence within the King household._

 _Robert Williams will no longer be in debt to Jareth King_

 _Sarah Williams and Jareth King will marry before December 2016_

 _Jareth will provide for Sarah and keep her safe_

I swallowed reading the points he had set up. Did he really wanted to marry me so soon. This year even?

'Do you want to add anything, my love?' he asked when I remained silent. I licked my lips and watched him from the side.

'It doesn't mention when I will get to see my father… I mean, you said that I could see him one last time,' I said, my eyes nervously watching his. I saw he took a breath before he nodded.

'Yes, that I did. I would like to move your belongings today and perhaps tomorrow you will meet with your father?' He made it sound like a question, even though I wondered if I had anything to say in this matter. I slowly nodded.

'If you agree with these points I want you to sign this paper.' I again read the letters before me, before I slowly signed it with my name. I then stood from the chair and watched Jareth put it away with great care.

'Come darling, I will show you outside.' He gave me his arm and very lovingly placed my hand in the crook of his elbow.

'Even though I know you like the room I gave you yesterday, I want you to relocate one last time,' he said, walking me towards the front door. I looked up at him, not quite understanding where he wanted me to go. His grin re-appeared.

'Where do you want me to go?' I asked. His eyes met mine, right before he answered.

'You will share my room, with me.'


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is especially for Bastet Goddess. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6.**

I had to swallow and take a deep breath before I met his eyes again.

'Your- your room?' I stuttered, shocked by what he was saying. He only grinned and took a step so he now stood before me.

'I told you I wanted a willing wife, remember?' he said, his voice so smooth.

'But I don't, I can't- 'I hammered a lot, not really sure how I would protest against this. He watched me in amusement.

'I won't harm you love, you know that right? I just want to spend as much time with you as I can. And what better way to keep you save at night then in my arms? Hmm?' he asked, stroking my cheek and bowing close. This time I was not just fearing he would kiss me, he truly did. He placed his arms around me and pulled me in, brushing my lips with his. I felt his tongue gently lick my lips, asking for entrance, but I panicked. He seemed very patient and slowly pulled back, staring in my eyes.

'I'm sorry – I don't – I haven't,' I mentally cursed myself for my innocence and lack of words, but he seemed amused by it.

'It's alright Sarah, I am in no hurry at all.' He again took me by my arm, ever so gently and led me outside. The house was placed upon a lovely piece of land. He had a garden with flowers and the big lake was sparkling in the sun.

'This is all yours Sarah. Everything that is mine will be yours as well,' he whispered into my ear, pulling me close against his side. I did not even know what to say. What was it about me that he wanted?

'Jareth?' I softly asked. He cocked his head to the side and watched, really watched me with those mismatched eyes.

'Yes love?' I shuddered in his arms.

'What if you don't like me, will our deal still be on? I mean my father-' Jareth's hands on my cheeks silenced me.

'How on earth could you think I would ever grow tired of you, my love? I promise to take care of you, from now on until eternity.' He kissed my forehead lightly.

'I meant to say… I might not be like you think I am,' I said. He watched mu curiously.

'What do you mean Sarah?' He asked. His hands moved from my cheeks over my arms until they found my hands. He held them softly, his fingers stroking my palms. I took a deep breath. He needed to know. He needed to know before he married me.

'I have no experience with men at all. None other than… Than I have seen in movies or read in books,' I confessed looking away in shame. A finger tilted my chin, reconnecting our stares.

'And I wouldn't have you any other way, my love.' His eyes seemed so intense, so full of something I didn't yet knew. His words surprised me.

'Really?' I asked him softly. He grinned.

'My angel, so innocent. Everything will be fine. Come, we will go and get your things.'

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

It was that night, after a day of bringing my stuff into Jareth's house, we sat by the fireplace in Jareth's bedroom, me before him on the ground, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

'Aren't you tired my dear?' he asked me, his voice husk and low. I turned a bit so I could watch him. I smiled a small smile.

'A bit, yes,' I answered truthfully. He smiled and stood, offering me his hand.

'Come, we will retire for the evening my love.'

I took his hand but could not ignore the butterflies I felt in my stomach. I would sleep in his room, in his bed, beside him. It made me even more aware of myself than I already was. What if he did not liked me? Jareth kept my hand in his, leading me through the house until we reached his bedroom. He gave me another small smile, before he opened the door and let me in.

'Please feel at home, it is your room now too.' I nodded and took a few small steps inside. Jareth closed the door behind us and stood in the corner, watching me explore his room. I walked over towards the window and looked outside, seeing how truly beautiful his view was. I turned and let my eyes roam his furniture, enjoying his classis taste.

'It's beautiful Jareth,' I said. I noticed his lips turned into a grin and he ever so slowly stalked his way closer towards me.

'Just like you Sarah,' he said, he cornered me against the wall, his arms blocking any way out. Ot that I dared or wanted to. I was nervous yes, but curious too.

'Sarah, I know I said I have all the time in the world. And I do. But if you'd- if you want me as I want you, we could-' he ended his sentence there, capturing my lips with his. He brought one hand to cup my cheek, the other pulling me close. He deepened the kiss and while I had no clue what to do, I enjoyed it a lot. When he broke the kiss we were both out of breath.

'Sarah, I love you,' he said. It frightened me a bit, my eyes big, staring at his for an explanation. But I only got a smile.

'Sarah my angel, follow me,' he spoke. He released me and turned, walking towards a door. I had already figured out it had to be a bathroom, but I had never thought it would be so beautiful.

I stared at the immense tub and sink, until Jareth started undoing his blouse.

'We will save ourselves until our wedding night, but I can't wait any longer to see all of you Sarah.' I shuddered and froze. I had to get naked. Right before him?

'Come angel, he said, seeing my distressed state. He took me by the hand, letting his own blouse hang open. I suddenly felt afraid to meet his gaze.

'Don't fear me, angel. I just want to see you. We'll take a bath together, that's all,' he coed. I swallowed and nodded, feeling how his hand started to pull at my blouse. Was this really something I was ready for?


	7. Chapter 7

**Short and sweet, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7.**

 _Previous:_

' _Come angel, he said, seeing my distressed state. He took me by the hand, letting his own blouse hang open. I suddenly felt afraid to meet his gaze._

' _Don't fear me, angel. I just want to see you. We'll take a bath together, that's all,' he coed. I swallowed and nodded, feeling how his hand started to pull at my blouse. Was this really something I was ready for?_

'Jareth I - I don't know…' I hesitated and swallowed. I slowly looked away, my eyes a second before plastered to his bare chest. It made me feel something, seeing him like that. Something I had never felt before. Would be get mad at me for not listening and doing as he bid me? I tried hard to not think about how my father would get mad when I would not do as he told me instantly. I shivered.

'Oh Sarah, you don't have to fear me.' His fingers released my blouse and slowly touched my cheek, stroking my skin there, lifting my face until my eyes met his again.

'You are beautiful angel.' His words sounded to sincere and warm. I felt myself blush a little, his mismatching eyes watching so intensely into mine. He smiled warmly at me, something that made me feel a little warm inside too. I felt insecure and unsure what to do or how to feel. All I knew was he seemed sincere in wanting me near him. Maybe a little to close for my comfort. He slowly bowed down closer and placed his lips against mine, kissing me softly. I felt one of his hands move into my hair, keeping me close. He nibbled at my lip, asking me for entrance. When he gently captured my bottom lip between his teeth I gasped, providing him with all the space he needed to deepen the kiss instantly. His hands kept me steady and safe, while his lips brought me to places I had never been before, making me feel things I had never experienced before. He gently guided me, moaning when my tongue shyly met his. Completely out of breath we both stared at each other.

'My Sarah,' he sounded hoarse, as if the kiss had made him feel everything I had felt too. The heat. The passion. I swallowed and for a moment I just watched him and saw him. Only when he grinned, showing me his beautiful, crooked teeth, I suddenly felt like that little girl again. How could a handsome man like Jareth want me, an ordinary girl?

As if he could read my mind, his grin faded, his eyes suddenly filled with concern. He released me and took his blouse, removing it from his body. Of course I had watched tv and I had seen naked men before on screen. But never in real life, never one as beautiful and perfect as the one before me now.

'Believe me when I say I think you are perfect Sarah, you are so beautiful to me.' He flexed his arms a bit, before he took my hands in his, guiding me further into the bathroom. His eyes kept watching me closely, like he was determined to not let me doubt myself.

He sat down on the edge of the tub and pulled me between his thighs. I felt his fingers touch my blouse again, this time lingering closer towards the buttons that closed the material.

'Maybe, we could just take this off. What do you think Sarah?' It was as if he was really waiting for my answer, and as if he would only ask me to undress if I would give him permission to. I took a small breath and tried not to drown in his eyes. He made me feel so safe. Even when he was pulling me from my comfort zone, he was still giving me options. Never forcing me. It made me feel entirely safe. I felt myself blush a little more as I nodded. I saw his grin returned, even more mischievous than before. He slowly opened the button at the bottom of my blouse, slowly working his way up. Halfway he suddenly paused, taking my hands in his, kissing them as he brought them up to his lips.

'I want you to take it off, love.' His voice sounded reassuring. As if it was okay if I did and also if I didn't. How did he do that? I swallowed and moved my hands towards the last few buttons as the released my hands. I kept watching him as I undid the last buttons, my blouse now open, but still shielding most of my chest and bra from view. It was that moment I felt shy and looked away, not sure about my body next to someone who seemed so comfortable in his own. His soft fingers against my cheek came unexpected, but it did make me look at him once more.

'You are a vision for sore eyes Sarah, believe me.' He let his hands roam lower, opening the blouse a bit, but his eyes never strayed from mine. It was so alien to me to be in this moment with someone I had only met a few days before. Someone who had offered me so much so generously. He opened my blouse a bit more, revealing my bra, before the material slid down my shoulders, suddenly baring me a lot more than I had been prepared for.

'Are you afraid Sarah?' I licked my lips nervously. I was. A bit. Maybe more unsure than scared. I didn't really now. I shook my head. He smiled warmly at me.

'Nervous then?'

'A little.' His smile widened a bit. He pulled me closer, shieling me from the cold and his eyes as he embraced me with his warm body.

'We have all the time in the world Sarah. All I want is for you to feel safe and loved in my arms. How you turn my world, you precious thing.' I felt his lips against my temple as if he tried to reassure me. I closed my eyes and sighed. It was relief I felt. Pure relief. I had thought so much things about how and why he had taken me. Mostly bad things. Scary things, but here he was, just caring for me. How was it possible?

How could someone make you feel so secure and safe? I had to admit he made me feel weak in the knees at the same time, but that was not completely bad. It was just…. foreign. His intense eyes made me feel strange and so…. seen. Like he was always aware of me and watching. How did he make people feel like that?

I had not paid much attention to my surroundings, but I suddenly realised the bathtub had been filled and the room smelled devine. Like flowers and spring. Jareth chuckled giving me a little room to move in his embrace.

'Now about that bath, love. Ready to join me?'


End file.
